Virus U-2025
Origin of Virus U-2025 Nobody knew Virus U-2025 existed until it was too late. On September 19th, 2025, 85% of fertile females had their reproductive organs turn on them. While symptoms varied by individual, they all had one symptom in common. Uncontrollable gynecologic hemorrhaging. It took less than 10 hours for a female to bleed to death. The virus didn’t stop there. Virus U-2025 (know known as Sudden Female Death Syndrome or SFDS) continued to prevail, causing young girls to begin hemorrhaging within days of starting their first period. Political Ramifications Nations were trying to figure out how to restructure themselves with a portion of the population gone. Once retired women found themselves returning to work in order to sustain female-dominated career fields -- at the same time, however, males began to fill many of the roles once held by females. The years following the mass death were dark. Some countries couldn't properly dispose of their deceased, which brought diseases that took out remaining portions of population. Other countries focused on ways to continue to grow the population -- most focused their efforts on using IVF with the remaining infertile woman who volunteered to help the efforts, but there were some darker approaches out there as well. Fertile females who hadn't been infected had to be extra cautious; there were underground black markets that would steal woman, force them to have babies, and then sell the babies to desperate infertile couples. While many third world countries had failed to survive or else had failed to find a way to reproduce and were dealing with a dwindling population, there were a number of countries that remained thriving; Canada, France, Mexico, the U.K., Germany, Japan, China, Russia, India, Iran, Israel, and United States were continuing to flourish and develop. Other countries were simply existing, waiting for the greater powers to develop a cure. Vaccination Development It took 20 years to find a cure for Virus U-2025, and even then, it wasn't preferable. The vaccine had to be administered to females at birth, and again when they began showing signs of puberty. The vaccine also caused lower fertility rates in many females, which meant that conceiving naturally or extracting healthy eggs would remain challenging. Many countries had been relying on frozen eggs in storage banks for their IVF, but frozen eggs were quickly diminishing. Many of the fertile females that had survived Virus U-2025 had now entered menopause. By the time the vaccine began being administered to infant females, it was estimated that only 10% of the remaining female population was actually fertile. There was a gap in time where very few babies were being born as the world waited for the next generation of females to grow to an age where they could reproduce. Recovery & Restructuring While the world waited, world leaders of the thriving countries began to take a look at how the world had once been. They thought about how many children grew up without a stable home, how many children grew up in abusive homes, how many children slipped through the cracks, how many loving couples never got to have a child. And they considered how fewer children would be born (at least for the foreseeable future) and how desired these children would be. They asked themselves why a fertile couple should have more of a right to these children over an infertile couple, and asked themselves how they could create a world free from child abuse. And they came up with an answer. Starting in 2060, parents would have to take a test and receive a certain amount of points, and buy their children back from the government. Origin of Children's Homes In the beginning, babies were being purchased as soon as they were born. As more children entered the world and more people began earning parent points, the price of certain babies rose while the price of other babies lowered. Within 15 years, not all babies were being purchased right after birth, which brought about the need for children homes. While some disagreed with the use of homes and pointed to the example of the days of abusive orphanages, others argued it would never get to that point. As population increased, so did the price point on certain babies, and the children homes slowly filled. Babies became children, children became teens, teens became adults.